The invention relates to rejuvenation of spent adsorbents used in purification of fluids. One object of rejuvenation is to provide a means to rejuvenate the spent adsorbents to extend its cycle life. Another object of the invention is to provide a rejuvenation process which is effective and can be carried out on-line without interrupting the normal operation, i.e., during Hg removal. An additional objective is to provide a rejuvenation process which produces no waste by-products.
Mercury (hereinafter "Hg") in heavy condensate causes marketing, processing, and environmental concerns. A topic of current concern is the removal of Hg from crudes and petroleum feeds. Primary concerns relate to Hg as a contaminant in plant feedstocks, and its effect on plant equipment, as well as means of mitigating the problems.
Typical crude oils contain mercury. Higher levels of mercury are often found in hydrocarbon condensates from natural gas production. Concentrations between fifty and three hundred parts per billion are present in the condensate from some fields.
High levels of mercury in hydrocarbon liquid, crude oil and condensate can cause problems in processing due to the corrosive effect of mercury on vital equipment such as cryogenic heat exchangers. Such heat exchangers are often made from aluminum which forms an amalgam with mercury. In addition, mercury in hydrocarbon products is released into the air upon combustion and causes environmental concerns.